In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a storage container or chest and more particularly, a storage container or chest that is collapsible.
Storage of children's toys and articles is often a housekeeping challenge. One solution to this challenge has been the provision of a storage container or storage chest into which toys and other items may be placed or stored. However, a storage chest is often a bulky and difficult item to deploy. Also, in certain circumstances, it may be desirable to quickly remove such a chest from an environment of a room so that the contents thereof may be displayed. Thus, there has developed a need for a storage chest which is collapsible, may be easily assembled and disassembled, which can be made in an attractive form, which is lightweight, which is easily transportable, and which can be easily stored itself when not in use.